


Coffee and Questions

by livia_1291



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anko Family - Freeform, Blessings, Coffee Shops, DenNor, Fluff, Gen, Hetalia, How Do I Tag, M/M, Platonic NorIce, and a whole lot of inside jokes, aph, aph denmark - Freeform, aph iceland, aph norway - Freeform, i am sick of all this angst, sex on furs (not really), short and sweet, so have some fluff, the question!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 20:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17189744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livia_1291/pseuds/livia_1291
Summary: Denmark has a question for Iceland, and an even more important one for Norway.





	Coffee and Questions

“Kristján!”

The silver-haired nation startled at the sound of his name being called across the bustling square. He whipped around in alarm, only for his shoulders to slump with relief when his eyes fell on the source of the cry - a tall man with wild blond hair, waving at him from under the red and white stripes of a café awning. Magnus was waiting for him at a table at the Café Norden, basking in the brilliant sunlight of a Copenhagen summer afternoon.

“Good to see you!” Denmark grinned, standing to greet Iceland. The older nation was relaxed and confident as ever, at home amongst the bustling life of Amagertorv square. “How have you been? Get here okay?”

“This place was hard to find,” Iceland muttered, settling across from Magnus and ordering a latte in perfect Danish. “How many coffee places does one _plads_ need?”

“Lots. Gotta keep everyone happy! Coffee breaks are important, you know, you should take at least one a day,” Magnus informed him, resting his elbows on the table and smiling down at the younger man. “The weather’s been nice for you? I hope you’ve been enjoying my city, even if you’ve been stuck in meetings for most of your time here.”

“It’s been good, but let’s skip the small talk. Why, exactly, did you call me to meet you here?” Kristján asked, quirking a brow and crossing his arms over his slender chest. Magnus gulped and swore internally - Iceland looked so much like his older brother with that expression: cool, cunning, calculating.

“Can’t I just want to have coffee with my favorite country slightly southwest of the Norwegian Sea?” He asked, trying to lighten the mood, but he knew Kristján wouldn’t buy it. The boy had always been too clever to fool.

“‘Course not. You specifically said for me to come twenty minutes early, and not to tell Norway. Clandestine meetings like this are never “just for fun.” Kristján tore open a paper packet of sugar, dumping the contents into his latte and stirring lazily. “So?”

“Gotta ask you something. Something important,” Magnus muttered eloquently, and Kristján sighed, taking a sip of coffee and waving a slender hand dismissively.

“Magnus, if this is about the penis museum, I do not have anything to do with it, and I am certainly not taking you to see it.”

The Dane’s head shot up from where he had been examining a spot on the table, and he laughed, but there was something uneasy behind it, a giveaway to the tumultuous thoughts tossing within him like a stormy sea.

“No, no, it’s something else entirely!” He promised, holding up his hands in a gesture of peace. “We have a pact, right? Not to talk about the penis museum, and not to talk about the time you caught Norway and me having sex on furs back in the sixteen-”

“Oh my god, stop. Stop talking,” Kristján groaned, covering his face. “It’s been nearly four hundred years and I’m still not ready to bring that up in therapy. Alright then, if it’s not that, then what is it?” He peeked through his fingers, before dropping his hand and resting his chin in his palm, and waiting expectantly for the bombshell.

Denmark cleared his throat, tugging at his collar. Suddenly, it was far too warm outside to be drinking hot coffee. _Here goes nothing._ “I...I’m going to ask Norway to marry me, and I...well, it would just feel wrong if I didn’t ask you first.”

Iceland nearly choked.

“I-I’m sorry, you’re going to ask him- what?!” He spluttered, catching his breath and ignoring the wide-eyed stares he was getting from the teenage couple seated at the table behind Magnus.

“What, do you think he’ll say no?” The older blond asked anxiously, turning his coffee cup in his hands. Kristján stared at him, utterly dumbfounded.

“Of course not. He’ll say yes. He’d follow you to the ends of the earth, you know. I just...why marriage? Why bother, why not just keep doing what you’re doing? You two have been committed for...what, decades? Centuries?”

Magnus shrugged, running a hand through his wild hair. There was a moment of thought as he processed, formulating his answer. Kristján had always had a way of making him think about his actions. Why _would_ they go through the trouble of a personal union when they didn’t technically have to?

“It’s more symbolic than anything, I think. At least, for me it is. Can’t speak for him, of course. But it’s like...a promise. Promising each other our futures. Promising each other that we really are in it for the long haul, in sickness and in health and all that stuff. We already are, but it’s just...it’s nice to do it. To be able to actually call him my husband. Y’know?”

Iceland stared at him for a long moment, mulling over his answer as he swirled the dregs of his latte in the bottom of the cup. Finally, he downed the rest of it in one gulp and set the mug down, tossing a few coins onto the table to cover the cost. Magnus pushed them back to him with a dismissive shake of his head.

“My brother likes you,” Kristján began, folding his hands and looking down at them for a long moment, before meeting Magnus’ nervous blue eyes. “You two are good for each other. Don’t mess this up,” he cautioned him, “but you have my blessing. Not that you needed it in the first place.”

A grin curved the older nation’s lips into a dazzling smile, and he leaned back in his seat, pleased with the answer.

“Mess this up? Never. I know I didn’t need it, but you two are close. It just felt wrong to pop the question without asking you what you thought of it first.”

“Take care of him,” Kristján murmured, “not that he needs that, either.”

“I will.” Magnus pressed a finger to his lips, flicking his head in the direction of a figure approaching. _Ah_. Their twenty minutes were up. Iceland pressed his thumb and forefinger together and drew them across his lips, as if zipping them shut.

“Hej, Sindre! Glad you could join us. We’ve been waiting for you,” Magnus told him, standing to press a peck to his partner’s cheek in greeting. Kristján made a face.

“Good afternoon, sorry I’m late. What have you two been talking about?” Norway asked, pulling up a chair and asking the waiter for a black coffee. He shucked off his coat to enjoy the sweet summer breeze and leaned forward, waiting for the two to give him his answer.

“Oh!” Denmark blinked, momentarily caught off guard, before shrugging his broad shoulders and kicking back in his chair. “You know. The usual stuff. Weather, meetings, puffins.”

“Nothing important,” Kristján added, giving Magnus a knowing glance. “Nothing at all.”

**Author's Note:**

> Amagertorv square: a major square in Copenhagen, Denmark  
> Plads: Danish for a square (like a town square, not the shape)  
> Hej: Danish for hi or hello
> 
> Alternate title: Poor Iceland can't catch a break.
> 
> More ficlets! Someone stop me! They are distracting me from the terror if waiting for college acceptance decisions to roll in. I wrote this as a sort of love letter to Benny and Rory. You two are hilarious and fantastic human beings. Enjoy this dumb little piece! 
> 
> (Expect a longer SwissAus fic in the near future.)


End file.
